A lost love returned a new Love found
by OrlisLoverSnapesGirlfriend
Summary: HEY!11! This is a KEWL story written bout a girl who goes to Hagwarts with her Mom (whiose the new DADA prof) and both of them finding love and the new girl finding here dad! RR plz or we won't finish it!11! It is sucj a kewl story!111


"A Lost Love Returns & a New Love is Found"

By: Orli'sLover/Snape'sGirlfriend

Chapter 1

*

Cassiopeia Serenity Black stood next to her mother, Gemini Scorpina Black, in Kings Cross waiting to get on the train to go to Horgwarts to start her first year as a sixth year there.  She had waist length midnight colored hair that fell to her butt in shiny straight waves and interspeeresed with blood scarlet highlights.  Her aquamarine-saphire-blue eyes twinkled in the midday sun, but were twinged with highlights of worry shining through.  She was afraid no one would like her at her new school.  Black, leather, shiny, combat boot with buckles and zippers on the insides came up to the middle of her calves and she wore a black, pleather mini skirt her mother bought for her back where they used to live in America.  Over that was a black tight sleevless muscle-type shirt with wite letters speeling "Angel" on the front and blood scarlet on the back saying "Devil" on the back (A/N: 2 cute?!?!?!).  Her ears were each pierced five times and in the right she had a bar connecting the to top ones and the left the top one had a chain that was connected to the very bottom.  Her nose was also pierced with a tiny sparkly diamond.  She wore black leather braclets on her writsts with big silver buckles and studs all over them.

"Are you Ok Pia?" her mother asked her as they walked through the barrier separating the muggles from finding the wizard world.

She nodded, "I guess so.  Why wouldn't I be?"

"Only becuse we're moving to a totally different place.  But, you don't have anything to worry about, Pia.  Everyone will love you there!  They all loved you back at the New York Acadamey for Witchcraft and Wizarding.  You have nothing to worry about!  I love you!"

Pia smiled, instantly feeling better and nowing everything would be ok.  How could it not?  "Thanks Mom.  That helps so much!  I love you too!"  (A/N: AW!!!)

Her mother smiled too and said to her, "I have to go to the front of the train where the rest of the teachers sit, Ok honey?  You'll be Ok?"

"Of course I will Mom!  You go have fun Ok!  I'll see you there!"

Her mother turned back to her.  "OMG I'm so proud of you honey!  I love you!  I love you!  I love you!  You have fun and go meet lots of new friends and find yourself a nice boyfriend that will love you forever!"

Pia just laughed, "Oh Mom!  I'll try and find a nice one…or two…or maybe three?!"

"bye dear!" and with that her mom ran to the compartment and left her walking down the ailse b/t all the other compartments looking for one with nice looking people to sit and so she could have some friends right away.  She found one with a tall boy with messy black hair, cute round glasses, emerald viridian green eyes shining with life and sadness and a lightning bolt scar on his fore head.  (A/N:  Guess who?!?!?!)

"Hey!  You're cute!" she told him plopping down in the seat beside him and stretched out her feet.

He blinked at her, "Um…thanks.  Who are you?"

"I'm Cassiopeia Serenity Black, but call me Pia everyone does!  And who are you?"

"HArry.  I don't recocgnise you?  Are you new?"

"Yeah!  I transferred from New York here.  My mom is teaching DADA this year.  That should be fun!  It's my favorite class!  What's you're favorite class, Harry?"

"I love DADA too.  I even taught it to people who wanted to learn last year because our professor was so bad."

Pia laughed, "You don't have to worry about that with Mom!  She's really good!  She taught in New York before we moved here for ten years.  She's really good.  I bet you'll like her.  She's really nice."

"That's good!"

Just then the door to the compartment flew open and a girl with really frizzy bushy brown hair stood there with a tall boy with flame colored hair.  HArry smiled at them and told them, "Hey Hermione and Ron!  This is Pia.  She's new here and will be in our year.  I bet she'll be a Gryffindor too!  Wouldn't that be great?"

Hermione looked her up and down, "I suppose so.  It will deffinitly be nice to be able to talk to someone other that Lavender and Parviti!  Have you read Hogarts a History?"

"OMG!  You've read it too?!  I read it ten times.  It is SO cool that the ceiling is enchanted.  Does it really look like the sky outside?"

"Yeah it does?" (A/N: Has Hermone found a new friend?

"Aw come one Hermie.  We don't want to talk about that!  You try and talk about that every year!  I want to hear more about Pia.  Where did you say you were from?  New York?"

"Totally!  It was so nice there.  I miss it a lot!  England doesn't have as good shopping.  It was a good thing my mom and I went on a huge shopping spree before we left or I wouldn't have all my clothes that I totally love and could never live without!"

Ron smiled, "That sounds really cool!"

"HEr mother is teaching DADA this year!" Harry told them.

Hermione nodded, "I thought the professor would be a woman this year."

Ron asked her, "How did you think that?"

"Well, obviously Dumbledor would want to make up for last year."

"Yeah!"  Harry said.

"Well, Ron, we gotta go to the prefects compartment for the rest of the train ride.  We'll see you later Harry at the feast.  It was nice to meet you Pia." Hermione said and walked toward the door.

"Yeah, maybe I could show you around the castle later?  A tour?" Ron asked.

"Not without me!" Harry nudged her with his elbow.

Hermione frowned, "Of course,  you can talk about that later.  Come on Ron were gonna be so late if we don't hurry up right now!"

"Ok Ok Ok.  Geez Hermie you don't have to get all uppity on me.  I'm comin.  Bye Harry.  Bye Pia.  See ya around."

"Yeah!  Bye Ron!  Bye Hermione!"

After they left Harry turned to her and asked her with his sparkling emerald eyes, "So if your mom's the DADA teacher, what's your dad do?"

She shrugged her pale shoulders, "I dunno.  I've never met my dad.  Mom moved to America before I was born and she doesn't really like to talk about my dad.  I wish I'd met him though.  I've always wanted a real father.  Who knows maybe I'll get one this year?!"  (A/N: Will she?)

"Oh that's too bad!  I'll help you look for one if you want?"

Pia smiled, "That would be so much fun!  It could be the Great Dad Hunt.  We'll run around and look all over the place to find a really nice guy to set up with my mom!  She'll love it!  So, who are the men teachers at school?  Are there any that would work do you think?"

"Well, there's Snape.  He's the only one that's young enough unless you count Firenze but I don't think you'd want him."

"Whyever not?  Is her eally ugly or something?!"

HArry snickered, "Naw!  He's a centaur!"

"Well if he's cute…" she broke down into fits of hysterical laughter with Harry.

Just then the door flew open again and a tall blonde boy stood in front of the door and looked at them both.  She was tall with really pretty long silver hair he wore down to his shoulders loose and with pale silver eyes.  (A/N: Yummy Draco!!!)

"Potter.  Who do we have here?" he smiled at her and sat on the other side of her where Harry wasn't.

"I'm Pia!  Who are you?" she smiled back at him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy.  Are you knew?  I can show you around the castle if you want."

"Great!  You can come with me and Harry and Ron who already said they'd take me on a tour!  This is gonna be so much fun!"

Harry crossed his arms, "I don't think Malfoy should come."

"Why not Harry?  He seems really nice." She was confused.

"Yeah, why not Potter?"

"Oh, are you 2 not friends or something?  You should get over your differences and become friends!"

They looked at each other.  Harry shrugged, "I'm willing to try if you are Draco."

"Sure Harry."

"Great!  We can all be friends now!"  Pia smiled as the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmead and they all got off and got a carriage together.

Gemini Scorpina Black stood staring up at te great doors of Hagwarts, her shiny obsidian black hair hanging in shining waves like a cascading waterfall down her back all the way to her knees.  Her huge aquamarine sapphire blue eyes were wide with wonder and happiness as she stared at the big castle that was now going to be here home for the next year and hopefully more.  Her beautiful face shined with happiness at the thought, because she had finally come home to her home, back from America where she had run away when she was just twenty years old to marry a wonderful but old man that had loved her and was really really rich. She hadn't loved him thought, because her heart still belonged to that guy that she had loved when she had been a student here—her beloved, gorgous, wonderful sweet Sevvy. Shaking off her thoughts of the man she had loved since she was evlven years old, Gemini or Gem as all her close friends called her smiled her brilliant smile, her bright white sparkling in the sunshine.  Her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks without mascara, and her make-up was perfect.  She wore dark eyeliner around her aquamarine sapphire blue eyes, making them really stand out and amaze people that looked at them.  Everyone that ever saw Gem was always going on and on about how beautiful her eyes were, and how they had never seen eyes like that before.  Gem always smiled and say to them that they must not have ever seen her beautiful daughter, who looked almost exactly like her accept for what looked like her father.  

Gem reached down and picked up her suitcase, all ten of her super large trunks with all of her clothes had already been taken into the castle by the house elfs that all remembered her from when she had gone to school here.  They all loved her, and wanted her to be there friends because she was super sweet and super nice and super smart and they all loved her.  She was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Art Professor here at Hagwarts, since her brother Sirius (A/N: He's alive in this story, and his name has been cleared, because Peter's a jerk and we wanted him to be able to be around for the story!!!!!!)  and Sirius's boyfriend Remus   had decided that they didn't want to teach at Hagwarts this year and would rather take a honeymoon trip around the world.  They knew that they didn't have to worry about Harry when Gem was around, cause she was his godmother and since she was so super powerful, she would kick Voldie's stupid butt if he tried to mess with her godbaby, which is why Lily had decided that she was going to be Harry's godmother when Harry was born, even though Gem had been preggers two.  Plus, Peia was going to be in this school to, which would make Gem even more determined to protect the school from those stupid lousy Dark Eaters.  

The door banged open and Professor Dumbledore stood in front of her his arms outstrechted in happiness, a big smile on his old face and his twinkling blue eyes shining at her from behind his glasses just like they use two when she was a student at this school and she had made some brilliant move that Dumbledore was proud of her for.  "Hello Gemini!  You look very beautiful, as beautiful as the last time I saw you!"  He throwed his arms around her and gave her a big hug, a happy expression on his face.  "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, I missed you like so much!" Gem hugged him back.  Prof Dumbledore had been more like her dad then her real dad ever had, because he was a horrible horrible jerk.  She had run away with her brother Siri (A/N: That's Gem's nickname for her brother!!!!  Isn't it cute?!?!?!?!?!)  to her then boyfriend James Potters house, and they had hung out all summer and then she and Siri had gotten an apartment together, but Gem had moved out when Siri and Re-re (A/N: That's what Gem calls Remus, cause he's almost like her brother!!!!) had fell in love and wanted to be together .  

"So when will I start teaching I'm really looking forward to it. I've always wanted to teach at Hagwarts but I couldn't teach when Peia was a baby because I had to go with my husband to all those parties.' Gem giggled, and through back her silky long black hair, her bright brown eyes gleaming happily.  "All that money came with a price, unfortunately. I really miss him though even though I wasn't never in love with him, because he was always nice to me and he bought Peia and me whatever we wanted." 

"yeah, but don't you have all of his money now that he's dead?"  Dumbldore asked gently, and Gem smiled happily at him. 

"Yeah we do, we're really rich.  I was able to buy Peia that Firebolt X-10 that she was wanting so she could play Seeker on the Quidditch team here.  She's the best Quidditch player anyone has ever seen, the Harpies wanted her to play with them, but I talked her into staying in school and learning even more then she already knows.  She's really, really smart—she was the smartest person at her old school." 

"They say she's much smarter then Hermione Granger."  DUmbeldore agreed, and Gem nodded happily. "I don know how smart this Mione girl is, but my Peia is the smartest girl of her entire year." 

"Gem!" Prof McGongall called running down the hall and throwing her arms arounf Gem's neck. "I am so happy to see you!  I got all those cool CDs that you sent me—I really liked the N'Sync one!  (A/N:  Prof McGongall listening to N'Sync is KEWL! There a happy band, and she needs happiness in her life, so they would make her happy!!!)  

"Yeah, I figured you like them, even though Peia says that their not kewl anymore.  Now Peia likes punk rock—she says Avril Lavgine is the coolest person in the entire world, so she's all punked out now.  I hop[e it's just a stage!!!"  Gem laughed, like the good mom that she was. 

"Oh, I know how that goes!"  McGongall laughed before waving and walking down the hallway.  "I have to go to a teacher's meeting with Hagrid now, but I'll be back soon!"  

"There's a teacher's meeting?"  Gem Asked.  Do I need to go to it?" She asked again.  Dumbledore just laughed and shook his head.  "No no, when Minnie says that she's going to a teacher's metting' Dumbledore made air quotes in the air "with hagrid it means she and him are going out into the Forbidden forest to make out." 

"Wow!  I didn't know that Hagrid and Minnie was a couple!!!!  That's so KEWL!!"  Gem laughed, her brilliant aquamarine sapphire blue eyes laughing and her bright white teeth flashing when she smiled.  Her bright red lipstick was perfectly applied and it made her pretty mouth look very kissable. 

Just at that moment, Severus Snape walked around the corner and he saw Gem standing there, so beautiful that it made his heart hurt with longing.  It had been so long since he saw the love of his life, and he swore he could feel tears prickling in his eyes.  He loved her sooooo much and he was soooo glad to see her again.  She was soooo beautiful, with her long black hair tumbling all the way to her knees. She was wearing this beautiful long black dress of black silk, that tumbled loosly all the way to the floor, clinging to her soft curves in all the right places. It was trimmed in pretty silver thread, and it had a funky kewl pattern in silver all the way around the bottom of the dress. The sleeves were long and billowy and were tight up top, like the dresses that Eyown wore in The Two Towers.  (A/N: That was such a kewl movie! Orli's lover thought that Leggy was a major hottie in it, and I agree but I like Aragron better cause he's all mysterious and he's a king!) Her shoes were pretty silver slippers that had these funky straps that wound up her ankles and to the middle of her leg, like a ballerina.  She had on lots and lots of silver braclets and sapphire earrings that hung down to her shoulders.  She had on a silver necklace that had a big sapphire right in the middle fo her chest.  She was still so small, she looked like a little child or some kinda porclin doll, with her bright aquamarine blue eyes sparkling they they had been painted onto her face.  

**_I'm laying it  
On the line to show you  
I'll never let you go  
On the line for your love  
There's nothing  
I want more  
Another dead end street  
Another love gone wrong  
Another shattered dream  
Always the same old song  
I started thinking that  
You'd never come along  
I got all this love inside  
That I'm sure you want tonight  
I'm wishing you  
What I've been through  
To get to you      _**

****

Gem stared at him with her mouth wide open.  She couldn't believe HE was here!!!!  The man she loved more then anything else!!!  The man she had loved all of her life it seemed like!!!  The man that was the father of her beautiful daughter!!  

"Sevvy!"  She gasped, grabbing her chest in shock and almost following over.  She couldn't believe it was him!  He was still so handsome, thought he looked very sad though and she didn't know why but she wasn't sure that she liked it!  He shouldn't look sad!!  

Sev started at her, his mouth still hanging open in shcok.  She was the only person int the entire world that he let call him that, cause he loved her so much that he would let her get away with anything.  

"Gemmy!  What are you doing here?!"  He asked, staring at hr in shock . 

**_I'm laying it  
On the line to show you  
I'll never let you go  
On the line for your love  
There's nothing  
I want more  
When you smile  
I feel my heart open  
And I know there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
I'm layin' it  
On the line this time  
Just to be with you_**

"I…I…I'm going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts Here!"  She squeaked at him, her mouth open. 

"You are?!" 

Yes I am! 

You are!? 

I am! 

WOW!  

Then they stopped talking and just stared at each other for a long moments, drinking in the other one.  They hadn't seen each other in such a long time, but there was so much that they had to talk about.  But they couldn't talk about it, cause Sev was a spy and and he couldn't go around falling in love with a girl that was on the good side, or Voldie would get suspisous. 

**_I'm laying it  
On the line to show you  
(Never gonna let you go  
Never gonna let you go)  
On the line for your love  
There's nothing  
I want more  
When you smile  
I feel my heart open  
And I know there's nothing  
That I would not do  
I'm layin' it  
On the line this time  
Just to be with you_**

****

"I have to go!"  Snape suddenly yelled and turned around and runned down the hallway.  Gem stood staring after him, her mouth wide open.  She wanted to yell after him that she still in luv with him, but she couldn't because she had to think about her godson and her little girl. 

Her little girl that was Sevvy's daughter.  

*

OL: OMG!  I can't believe we finally did it!

SG:  I know!  We are SO good!

OL: Of course we are!  It's like so totally kewl to have something up here now!

SG:  You know it!

OL:But, whey did Sevvy have to go?  Is anything wrong?!  I hope not?!

SG:  You know I can't tell you that!

OL:  Right!  Weve got to keep em in suspence!

SG: Like totally!


End file.
